Melascula/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Melascula.png|Melascula in the manga |-| History= Former Ten Commandments.png|Melascula as part of previous Ten Commandments |-| Plot= '}} Demon Clan.png|The Ten Commandments appear ---- '}} Melascula summoning wandering souls.png|Melascula summoning wandering souls Galand and Melascula appearing before Ban.png|Melascula and Galand appearing before Ban Melascula protecting herself against Ban's attack.png|Melascula protecting herself against Ban's attack Melascula toying with Ban.png|Melascula toying with Ban Melascula speaking to Ban.png|Melascula speaking to Ban in the Cocoon of Darkness Melascula forcing Ban's soul out of his body.png|Melascula forcing Ban's soul out of his body Ban using Fox Hunt on Melascula and Galand.png|Ban using Fox Hunt on Melascula and Galand Galand and Melascula with their hearts crushed.png|Galand and Melascula with their hearts crushed Melascula levitating.png|Melascula pursuing Ban Melascula vs Escanor.png|Melascula trapping Escanor in the Cocoon of Darkness Melascula's body burning after consuming Escanor's soul.png|Melascula being burned on the inside after consuming Escanor's soul Escanor defeating Melascula.png|Melascula engulfed in Escanor's soul intense heat ---- '}} Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments.png|The Ten Commandments surrounding Meliodas Melascula healed.png|Melascula healed by Gloxinia Melascula chants.png|Melascula chants her Shouraikon Soul Invitation.png|Melascula uses Shouraikon to rip Meliodas's soul Ban killing Melascula.png|Ban breaking Melascula's neck ---- '}} Meliodas prisoner of Melascula.png|Melascula trapping Meliodas in darkness Melascula's Snake Form.png|Melascula transforming into a Giant Snake Melascula using Deadly Poison.png|Melascula using Deadly Poison Melascula original form.png|Melascula reduced to her true original form |-| Covers= Chapter128.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter145.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 145 Chapter147.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 147 Chapter148.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter174.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter190.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 190 Chapter200.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter205.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 205 Chapter207.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 207 Chapter239.png|Melascula on the cover of Chapter 239 Anime Character Profile= Melascula Full Visual.png|Melascula anime design |-| Plot= '}} Melascula Anime.png|Melascula released from the demon seal ---- '}} Melascula appears in Ravens.png|Melascula appears in Ravens Melascula getting a headache.png|Melascula getting a headache Melascula taste ale.png|Melascula tasting ale Melascula and Galand get drunk.png|Melascula and Galand getting drunk Melascula and Galand watch Escanor transform.png|Melascula and Galand watching Escanor transform Melascula finds Escanor amusing.png|Melascula finding Escanor amusing Melascula using Coocoon of Darkness.png|Melascula trapping Escanor in the Cocoon of Darkness Melascula burning after devouring Escanor's soul.png|Melascula burning after devouring Escanor's soul Melascula burned by Escanor.png|Melascula burned by Escanor ---- '}} Gowther and Melascula in the Light of Grace.png|Gowther and Melascula in the Light of Grace Melascula taunts a brainwashed Nerobasta.png|Melascula taunts a brainwashed Nerobasta Melascula talking with Gowther through a portal.png|Melascula talking with Gowther through a portal Melascula furious for being deceived.png|Melascula furious for being deceived Gowther using Invasion to immobilize Melascula.png|Melascula immobilized by Invasion Gowther leaving his prison.png|Melascula meet the true Gowther ---- '}} Melascula projection.png|Melascula taunting Meliodas Melascula shocked.png|Melascula shocked Melascula giant snake.png|Melascula transforming into a giant snake Melascula snake close up.png|Snake Melascula close up Melascula small snake.png|Melascula reduced to her true original form |-| Animated Gifs= '}} Melascula Summon Ring.gif|Melascula summoning demons '}} Melascula summoning wandering souls.gif|Melascula summoning wandering souls Melascula taking Ban soul.gif|Melascula forcing Ban's soul out of his body Melascula being burned on the inside after consuming Escanor's soul.gif|Melascula being burned on the inside after consuming Escanor's soul '}} Melascula healed by Gloxinia.gif|Melascula healed by Gloxinia Melascula using Shouraikon.gif|Melascula using Shouraikon on Meliodas Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries